


our worst sins

by mimetime



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Crying, Death, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Femdom, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, Gore, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Masochism, Mistress, Moaning, Multi, Omorashi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pain, Pegging, Piss kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Torture, borderline necrophilia?, dont tell my mom about this fic, pee desperation, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimetime/pseuds/mimetime
Summary: sorry mr davis...!! RAPE WARNING FOR SOME CHAPTERS !!>> check those tags <3updated jan 21; occasional updating
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Garfield, Jon Arbuckle/Liz, Jon Arbuckle/Odie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. doctor's orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr. liz calls jon into a private appointment 
> 
> >> femdom liz sounds & pegs jon   
> >> dubcon warning

“Oh, this is a very special appointment, Mister Arbuckle,” Dr. Liz said, gazing down at her client, whose stomach rose and fell rapidly, his boxers obviously tight. Jon was laying on his back, the cold metal of Liz’s examination table sending a shiver down his spine. His hands were tied down at either side, eyes thickly blindfolded. A gasp brought warm air into his lungs as he felt a hand cup the bulge growing under the fabric of the last garment left on his body. 

He squirmed—to the best of his ability, that is—and a groan fell from his lips, dick twitching in anticipation as Dr. Liz asked, “Are you going to behave yourself, boy?”

Jon gulped and nodded excitedly, but the vet demanded that he spoke.

“Y–Yes, Doctor,” he responded, prompting a hum of approval from the woman. She ate up all his delicious gasps and weak bucks as she began to squeeze and jerk at Jon’s cock through his boxers. He let out a whimper when her touch faded away, listening closely as her footsteps wandered away from him. He heard some clinking before she returned.

She set something down beside a side of his waist and pulled his underwear down, chuckling when his erection sprang out. Giving it a few strokes as the boy groaned out, Liz popped open the bottle of lube and slipped on a latex glove.

“Mr. Arbuckle,” she said, pressing a lubed finger to Jon’s entrance, “I’m going to be checking your prostate.”

Not wasting any time, the doctor shoved her index into him. The surprised yelp escaped his lips before he could even object.

“L–Liz, w—”

He felt a stinging pain spread across his cheek, prompting him to fall silent. He bit down on his bottom lip as her finger began to move inside him, slipping deeper into his ass. A shutter went down his spine as a second finger was pushed in, a rhythm slowly beginning to develop in Liz’s movements. He heard noises coming from his throat against his will, whines and whimpers as the veterinarian pressed onward. That’s when an overwhelming spark of pleasure joined the list of sensations.

“Found it.”

Before Jon knew it, that spot was being prodded at and played with by the other, making him writhe and moan. He gasped out some pleas for her to stop touching him there, but his begs went disregarded. Another finger joined in, stretching Jon out and tearing a cry from his throat, which Liz pressed some kisses to, sucking and nipping at the skin as the boy adjusted to the pressure. Before he knew it, he felt himself trying to push back onto her fingers—though, the restraints made it difficult.

He craved more, but as his voice began to strain out to request just that, Liz’s fingers slipped out of him. Jon heard Liz’s footsteps, followed by some clinking noises.

“...Doctor Liz?” He got no response, but when she returned, she grabbed onto his cock and gave it a few strokes. 

The boy let out a yelp when he felt something cold and smooth press against the little hole in the middle of the head on his dick, the one piss comes out of. He gave a confused whine that quickly turned into a scream as the object was carefully inserted into his cock. 

"Fuck!! Stop, stop, that _hurts_!" 

Tears welled up under the blindfold and the boy tried to pull away, but he was stuck and at his doctor's mercy. 

"Trust me, sir. I'm a professional; I know exactly what I'm doing." 

Jon couldn't hold back his moan when he felt a new sensation at his ass, still unable to process the feeling of something slipping in and out of his dick. He felt something thick pushing right at his entrance and knew exactly what he was in for. 

For good measure, though, he nervously asked, "Are you gonna fuck me...?" 

He got another slap to his face, and that was his answer. He braced himself as he felt his hole beginning to stretch around Liz's strap-on. He groaned when it slid into his sensitive ass. 

Jon’s back arched as he took in more of Dr. Liz’s strap-on, his cock stiff and twitching. He cried out as she pushed the little metal rod deeper into his urethra, sending sparks of pain and pleasure through him. A few tears visibly dampened the blindfold that enveloped him in darkness, his lip trembling as groans escaped his mouth. “D–Doctor, ple–ease,” he squeezed out through sobs and gasps, “st–stop, it hurts...” 

“Mr. Arbuckle, I’m a professional. I assure you—hah—I know what I’m doing,” she said, thrusting into the boy as she began to slide the insertion up and down, causing Jon to let out a strained cry. She moved to suck at his neck, letting the rod stay in his urethra as she began to stroke his cock. “Besides,” she said into his ear, voice low and cruel, “I can tell that the treatment is working nicely. I know you love this... You’re about to burst.” 

Jon squirmed, trying to thrust into Liz’s gloved hand. He subtly rocked back onto the strap-on that was thrusting roughly in and out of him, cock aching. “T–Take it out,” he whimpered, his voice meek. He was so, so close, but he didn’t feel like he could cum with that thing in his dick. She replied to this with a snide chuckle, grabbing onto the insertion and pulling it up and pushing it down with a certain roughness that made the boy writhe under her. 

“D–Doc, please, please, plea—” he began, only to interrupt himself with a moan when Liz pulled the rod out of him and stroked his sore cock as roughly as she fucked into him. Jon tensed and cried out, cum spilling over the vet’s hand. She milked out the last few drops, her pace slowing down as the boy began to tremble weakly, before pulling out. He relaxed immediately. 

Jon felt the latex of Liz’s glove brush against his cheek, and he expected that she was going to take off the blindfold, but instead, he got this order: “Open up, Arbuckle.” Barely having caught his breath, he was too tired to ask questions, so he just did as he was told, parting his lips curiously. Two fingers were shoved into his mouth, causing him to gag in surprise. The taste of his cum met his tongue, and he groaned quietly around Liz’s digits. 

“Clean it up.” Unable to resist, the boy sucked gently on her fingers, tongue slipping between and swirling around them. He felt his face burning red, but when she retracted her hand and told him to swallow, he did. 


	2. bathtime boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during a bath, odie splashes some water on jon and jon decides to join his cute pet in the bathtub. the two have some fun... y'know, with their dicks 
> 
> >> jon gives his dog a handjob

“Ugh, Odie!” exclaimed Jon, swatting at his sudsy pet as water splashed across his blue sweater.

The dog gave a bark, soapy water sloshing around him as his tail vigorously wagged. The sleeves of Jon’s top were soaked, and foamy water was slipping down the front of it. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“You knew I was going to wear this to Garfield’s visit with Dr. Liz, but you still got water all over my fucking sweater!”

Odie whined as he was swatted over the head once more, but when he looked up at Jon apologetically, he saw an expression he wasn’t expecting.

Rather than being scrunched with displeasure, Jon showed a sly face, his eyes half-lidded and his lips stretched into a subtle smirk.

He spoke in a tone that his canine companion recognized as he said, “Well, since I’m already this wet—thanks to one particularly bad dog—maybe it’s best for me to just take a bath myself.”

His smirk grew when Odie panted in reply, scrambling to one side of the bathtub as Jon tugged his top over his head and threw it behind his shoulder, where it crumpled to the cool tiles of the restroom. His pants and boxers followed, sliding down his smooth legs and joining the sweater flung behind him.

Odie licked his maw as he took in the sight: Jon’s seductive, brown eyes gazing down at him, his body completely bare and exposed (including his hardening cock). The man huffed as he stepped into the bathtub, the warm water reaching a little over his waist when he sat down.

He bent his legs slightly and urged Odie out of his side, saying, “Come, boy, I’ll continue washing you.”

He gave a lopsided smirk as the other scooted toward him, though it was certainly not close enough. He used his ankles to pull Odie in, knees sticking up out of the water as his naughty pet was drawn in toward his crotch. Jon, now rather hard, leaned in and continued scrubbing soap into Odie’s hair, soapy water gliding down both of their bodies as Jon’s hands moved down them both.

Finally, Jon moved in to clean the final area left uncleaned. He began with his own, his hand wrapping tightly around his dick, sliding up for him to run his thumb over the head. Odie watched through the water as the man pumped up and down slowly, teasingly. Jon let out a groan as he thrust gently into his fist, making the water in the tub ripple and sending warm sensations through his body. He slumped, letting go of the organ with some hesitation.

“I’ve got to clean you, too,” he said, not waiting for Odie to recover from his great flustering as he reached forward and gently grabbed onto the boy’s cock.

The moan elicited from Odie as Jon began to stroke was whiny and helpless, though he clearly made an attempt to suppress it. Jon wasn’t going to have any of that, so he tightened his grip and began roughly jerking his pet off, tearing a sob out from the canine’s throat.

Groans from both individuals followed this cry as Jon tugged at both their hard cocks, using his left hand to shift up and down his and his right to work at Odie’s. Jon bit down on his lip as he felt Odie start to buck forward. His growing moans were a definite sign that he was getting ready to cum, and Jon felt the same.

“Ah, f–fuck, so good,” the man moaned out, the pace of his pumps on their dicks becoming more intense.

Odie followed along, his thrusts becoming more desperate as he tried to match up with his owner’s movement, pressure pooling in his gut and sending sparks through his body. Odie bucked wildly into Jon’s hand, which had also sped up, becoming irregular and vigorous. His hips stuttered in their thrusting as he cried out, cock pulsing within the other’s hand as his orgasm rippled through his body.

The water splashed around them as Jon jolted, letting go of Odie’s throbbing dick to focus on furiously stroking his own, a string of moans spilling from his lips as cum spilled from his cock. The dog watched with hazy eyes as Jon rode out his orgasm before letting go of his dick and going slack.

The two spent a quiet moment together, both catching their breath as the water around them began to still.

Jon smiled at Odie’s droopy smile, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss upon his wet nose. He reached down through the water—now mostly free of the warmth it had when he’d joined Odie—and pulled the plug, pushing himself to his feet and helping the other up as the water drained. They both began to regain their energy as Jon dried them with a towel and got dressed.

When they left the bathroom, they were met by a smirking Garfield. Jon had missed his cat’s appointment with Dr. Liz.


	3. pets & owners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> garfield ticks jon off and he decides to teach him some respect and put his little pet into his place 
> 
> >> spankings & a blowjob to top it off

“I am your OWNER, Garfield!” Jon snapped, slapping the feline across his face and drawing a gasp out from him. He stared up at the man, watching as his face twisted into something mischievous.

“Pets are meant to obey their masters.” 

Garfield shivered at his dark tone of voice. He shuttered when Jon reached down to unbuckle his belt. 

"Follow me. _Now_." 

Garfield padded after him obediently, and he ended up being led right into Jon's bedroom. Jon took a seat on the end of the bed and patted his lap, lacing his belt out from his jeans. 

"Up." 

His cat jumped onto his lap, squirming slightly when he felt his master's hardening cock under his paws. Jon manhandled Garfield into a flattened position over his lap. He gave no warning, and Garfield let out a startled cry when he felt the first rough _smack_ against his ass. 

The tom gasped when Jon's belt came back down onto his ass even harder. And again, harder. Harder once more. Harder. _Harder_. 

His owner was much stronger than him, so he could do nothing but sit there and take his punishment. By the time Jon was finished, Garfield's ass cheeks were sore and surely bruised, and he had tear streaks down his face cheeks. 

"I hope that taught you your lesson," Jon said quite matter-of-factly. His touches became sweeter as he gently thumbed over Garfield's behind. He ran his fingers through his pet's fur and leaned down to plant kisses on his forehead. 

"C'mere, baby boy," he said, gently lifting his cat to give him a close embrace. He stroked his soft frame as Garfield shivered and sobbed against him. 

"Shh, no more tears. It's okay." 

With some cuddling, the sobbing came to a stop, but some shivering went on. It got a chuckle from Jon, who could tell exactly what was getting to his slutty kitty. 

"Want a treat?" 

Garfield's ears sprang up and he meowed desperately. Jon hummed and lifted Garfield up, placing him on his back against the covers. Jon kneeled down, sneaking a hand into his pants as he began to toy with the cat's fully erect cock. 

They both sighed out in bliss, each already so very turned on. Garfield gave a loud moan when he felt the wet warmth of Jon's mouth around his cock. 

Jon bobbed up and down, easily taking the whole cock. It gleamed with his spit and Garfield's pre-cum, and twitched every time Jon made a muffled moan around it. 

Suddenly, Garfield's cum spilled out onto Jon's tongue. Jon tensed and sucked extra hard on the cumming member as his own orgasm hit him. 

Jon popped Garfield's slowly softening cock out of his mouth, looked his pet directly in the eyes with a smirk, and swallowed. His pet shuddered as Jon licked the rest of his cum from the tip of his sensitive cock. 

He flopped down onto the bed beside Garfield and grabbed at him, softly pulling him into his arms. They gave each other kisses and cuddles before drifting off to sleep. 


	4. pissing your boyfriend's bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> garfield really has to go.. but jon decides he'd much rather have him do it on him 
> 
> >> whats he gonna do? piss? CUM?  
> >> (yeah. both.)

Garfield shifted his weight, grumbling as he pushed on the doggy door with urgency.

Locked.

The fat cat cursed, turning around shakily. Ignoring the fact that it was past midnight and everyone in the house was asleep, the feline called out for his owner. Of course, he got no response.

"S—Seriously?” he said, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment.

Alright, let’s do this...

He started his journey down the hall to Jon’s room, having to pause every now and then when he felt like he was going to lose control of his full bladder. Once he reached his owner’s bed, he jumped up, gasping as he nearly felt himself let loose. He pawed wildly at the man, who awoke after what seemed like years.

“Garfield...?” he groaned out groggily, half-asleep.

It took him a moment, but once he realized what his cat needed from him, Jon initially tried to dismiss it, taking it as another one of the feline’s little tricks. He saw how serious he was, though, when he felt claws rake against his cheek, drawing blood from his skin and a grunt from his throat.

“Oh, really?” he scoffed. “Maybe I won’t unlock that fucking doggy door for you, then.”

“Haha, that’s not very funny, Jon...”

There was a beat of silence. No-no-no, he has to be kidding.

“Alright, i—it’s time to let me out now!”

More silence followed this, and Garfield felt his heart sinking. He decided that now was the time to start panicking, so he forgot about trying to look calm and collected as he began desperately pawing at Jon, mewling and begging to be let out to relieve the pressure building in his gut.

That’s when he noticed the little smirk tugging at the man’s lips. Taken aback by the cruelty, Garfield sat back, and that’s when he felt the tent Jon was pitching underneath the covers. When he looked back up, he was met with dark, half-lidded eyes staring back at him.

“What the fuck, you’re disgusting.”

“I know,” he replied, pleased with himself. He wasn’t satisfied yet, though, and they both knew he wouldn’t be pleased until Garfield broke. The cat felt trapped, deciding that his only option was to give in. Jon wouldn’t stop until he’d gotten that twisted bit of satisfaction that came from having so much power over another. A grin spread across his owner’s face.

“What’s wrong, Garfield? You seem tense. C’mere.” 

Garfield whined, squirming a bit before giving in. He let Jon grasp onto his hips and grind him down onto his dick. It sent sparks of pleasure through Garfield. Everything was so fucking sensitive. It took every bit of strength Garfield had to not let loose right then and there. 

"It's okay, kitty," Jon eased. "You know what I want, and I know what you need. And we're staying right here until we're both happy." 

Jon pushed the covers out from between then and grinded Garfield's ass down against his dick through his pajama pants. 

Garfield felt the first drips of piss and gasped out, trying desperately to keep it in. When Jon's clothed cock pressed hard against his balls, though, he just lost all control. 

Piss shot out from the feline's hard cock, splashing across Jon's chest. A few drops even got on his face, and he moaned out, bucking up against Garfield as he came in his pants. 

Before the stream could end, Garfield felt his whole body jolt, and white liquid this time shot out from his cock while he groaned. 

By the time it was all done, both boys were soaked and panting. Garfield sighed and plopped down onto his owner's wet chest, eyes closing sleepily. Jon could hear small purrs come from him as he gave his head gentle pets, and they fell asleep just like that. 


	5. piss sample for the vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr. liz makes jon give her a piss sample in front of her; it turns them both on 
> 
> >> little did he know, the sample was for drinking, not testing

“I-I still don’t really understand why you need a sample of _my_ urine, Doctor Liz,” Jon said, squirming nervously. 

“How’s that going to help my... pets...” 

His voice trailed off as he realized Liz wasn’t going to let up, her cold eyes locked on him. She handed him a plastic cup, and he accepted his fate, just glad to have Liz’s attention. 

“Then, I guess I’ll... uh, be back in--”

“No,” Liz interjected, “take your sample here.”

Jon felt his face flash red upon this direction. In a stunned silence, he searched for a hint of humor in the woman’s eyes, but they were as dead as usual. She’s not really the type to joke around.

“W-Wha-ha--” Jon froze up as felt a hand cup the front of his pants. "What are you _doing_??"

"What does it looks like, dimwit? I'm going to retrieve the sample." 

Jon squirmed awkwardly as she unbuckled his pants. They dropped to his ankles with ease, and Liz started palming his cock through his boxers. 

He didn't understand what was going on, but he wasn't about to try and stop it. His dream girl was touching his dick! In this moment, he'd do _anything_ to make this go on. 

So when Liz slipped his underwear off, his cock sprang up, as hard as steel. 

"Fuck," Liz gasped, grabbing her client's cock and stroking it. She pressed her frame against his and planted kisses along his neck, which he gladly exposed to her. 

She sucked and nibbled at his neck, her hand sending waves of pleasure throughout him. 

"You like that, baby?" 

" _Yes_ ," Jon said breathlessly. "Please keep going, please.." 

Liz sighed in excitement, and her free hand slipped into her own pants. She played with herself as she ran her hand up and down Jon's cock. He threw his head back with a moan. 

"Liz, I-I'm gonna c-c--" 

Before he could finish that sentence, Liz let go of his cock. He whined and went to finish himself off, but his hand was smacked away. 

"No touching! Remember, I still need that urine sample." 

"H-Huh?" Jon said, getting whiplash from the sudden shift in mood. 

Liz pulled her hand out from her own underwear, too, and grabbed the sample cup from Jon's hand. This time, she went down onto her knees and started stroking Jon's cock while she held the cup readily at the tip. 

Jon moaned as the pleasure returned, though he felt embarrassed at Liz's face being so close. She could surely see some precum dripping from the boy. 

But that's not the only liquid she wanted to see drip from him. 

"When you get close, I want you to piss. Can you do that?" 

"Ah--Um.. I-I guess.. Okay," he agreed, just wanting her to keep going. He felt embarrassed to sink so low just for a handjob, but he _needed_ to cum. 

"Good boy," Liz said, and he moaned while her hand sped up on his cock. He gasped and shivered when he felt her tongue lick at just the head, swirling around its sensitivity. 

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum," he warned, and she popped her mouth off his cock and stroked it quickly, aiming for the sample cup. 

Jon did as he had been told. A river of piss streamed from his dick, splashing messily into the cup. He jerked when he felt his orgasm hit him at the same time, and moaned at the indescribable sensation of peeing and cumming all at once. 

Once the liquid came to a stop, Liz sucked the last few drops from the head, getting a moan from him. 

He thought that would be it, but Liz looked up at him and placed the sample cup at her lips. Her hand was shoved back into her underwear, working away at her wet pussy. He watched his warm piss and cum be gulped down by the vet, shuddering. Liz moaned against the cup as she finished the last drops, her fingers working her through her own orgasm. She set the cup down and licked her lips, panting lightly. 

Fuck, why was that hot? Jon knows he shouldn't have liked that, but he couldn't help but bite his lip. She came back up from her knees and gave him a kiss. He could faintly taste the salty taste of his own liquids. 

"Alright, Mr. Arbuckle," Liz said, giving him a pat on the chest, "I'll see you for Garfield's appointment next week." 

And with that, she sent Jon back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i don't have a piss kink...  
> >> i think ?


	6. nice intestines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr. liz kidnaps jon arbuckle, rapes & tortures him, and kills him... while raping him some more 
> 
> >> TW for rape!! (duh..)

Jon woke up in only his underwear, tied tightly to a chair, gagged, and blindfolded. What a way to wake up, huh? His first reaction, of course, was to struggle against his restraints. He tried to call out for help, but it was muffled by the cloth gag stuck in his mouth. 

That's when he heard footsteps approaching. Heeled shoes clacked against the hard floor, and Jon felt himself tense when they stopped right in front of him. A rush of fear jolted through him when he felt a hand go through his hair, gripping slighty before it disappeared. He tried once again to speak, but it all sounded like nonsense. 

"Promise you won't scream?" 

Jon was quiet for just a second, confused by the voice he heard. It sounded familiar... but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Still, he enthusiastically nodded his head. He felt the pressure around his jaw release, and the gag was pulled out from his mouth. As promised, he didn't scream. 

"What's going on...?" he asked nervously. "Who are you? Why am I here? How--" 

"Shhh. Not to worry, baby boy. You'll understand everything soon enough." 

Jon felt a cold shiver down his spine at his captor's ominous voice. 

"Are you going to hurt me?" 

"Aww," said the voice with a giggle, "you're always such a cutie, Jonny." 

Who _is_ that? Jon knows he's heard this voice before. Before he could ponder it enough, though, he felt a hand press against his bare chest. It was hairless and smooth, complete with two perky nipples. The soft hand gently brushed against them, making them grow hard instantly. 

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" He was ignored, and one of his nipples was taken between two fingers and pinched. "Ah! Stop that!" 

He whimpered when his nipple was twisted harshly, and he gasped when a tongue met his other and swirled around it. 

"Stop, this.. This is weird! I don't like this.." 

Despite this claim, the boy couldn't help but whimper when he felt teeth gently bite at his sensitive nipple. He sighed in relief when he was released. 

"Are... Are you done now?"

That got a laugh, one so cruel and poisonous it had Jon shivering in his bondage. He gave struggling another try, but he stopped when a handful of his hair was grabbed and his head was roughly pulled back. Lips pressed against his neck, and teeth quickly followed. The mouth sucked and bit into the sensitive skin just below his jaw. 

"A-Ah, fuck! No, that hurts--Please stop!" 

The teeth released his neck, only to give him another bite at the opposite side. He gasped and whined, trying to get away from the pain, but he was held in place by his curly hair. 

Finally, his captor pulled back and released Jon. He let his head slump as he caught his breath. However, he realized he wouldn't be given any time to recollect himself when he felt a palm press against his boxers. 

" _No_ ," he said. "Don't. You have to let me go!" 

Once again, he was ignored. The hand stroked at his cock through the fabric while he felt panic rising in his chest. His breath sped up as he started to get hard. 

"H... HELP!" he yelled. He was immediately met with a hard slap to this face. Very hard. He felt a tingling pain throughout that entire half of his face, and he felt tears come to his eyes beneath the blindfold. He whined when his jaw was grasped roughly between fingers, squeezed so hard it felt like it might break. Fingernails dug into his skin hard enough to sink right through. 

"I suppose you _can_ yell for help," said the voice, so close that Jon could feel breath against his face as the words were spoken, "but it's just a tad bit fucking annoying, okay? Still, be my guest." He gasped as his jaw was released, red marks left all over it. "No one will hear you either way." 

His cheek received a pat before his captor retracted from him again. This time, the clacking sound of walking followed. He stayed quiet as it grew distant, and returned to him accompanied by a rolling sound. 

"Call me Mistress." 

"Huh? ...What?" 

"You will call me Mistress," the voice commanded. Jon shifted in his seat. Well, as much as he could manage to. 

"I-I don't understand." 

"Just _do_ it," was said through clenched teeth, patience audibly growing thin. 

"Okay, okay... M.. Mistress." This got a hum of approval. He felt a hand return to his boxers again, but his cock had gone mostly soft. 

"Tsk, what a pain... You've always been one to make things more difficult for yourself, huh, Arbuckle?" 

Arbuckle? But nobody called Jon that other than... 

" _Liz_?" 

A chuckle came from the other. Her hand returned to his face, and she ran a thumb over her sweet little boy's bottom lip. 

"That's right, Jonny. It really took you that long to figure it out?" 

"B-But... Liz, you... _Why_?" 

Everything had seemed fine between the two, as far as Jon could tell. They had even just gone out on their first date! A dinner date... where Liz had given Jon a drink he'd never had before... and they had to rush home because he got really dizzy... 

"You... You _drugged_ me!" 

"Bingo!" she said and giggled. She ruffled his hair playfully, though his frown stayed stretched on his face. "Aw c'mon, brighten up.. You were so happy when I accepted your stupid date invitation. Aren't you glad you get to spend the night with the girl you like?" 

"Are you crazy?! Of course I'm not happy." 

"Huh. Most guys would be glad to hit it on the first date." 

"Not like this! I'm scared and confused, and I don't know where I am... Please just let me go. We can move on from this." 

"Move on? Onto what?" 

"Onto... Onto a _normal_ relationship." 

She slipped her hand down from his soft hair to his jawline, where she wrapped it around his neck and began to squeeze. 

" _Normal_? Haha, you must mean _boring_. Why would I ever want that shit?" She squeezed harder, and he began to make choking sounds. Her voice dropped to a whisper placed directly into his ear. "Especially with a loser like you." 

She released him, and he gasped out for air, shivering in his seat. The blindfold was ripped from his eyes, and she got to see the tears right on time before they fell down his cheeks. 

"Aww, poor baby.. Don't you worry. I'll cheer you up." 

Liz was still wearing the short, red dress she had worn to their date. Next to her was a rolling table with a large tray on it. In the tray, there was a mix of sex toys and blades. Jon squirmed, letting himself just sob as fear overtook him. 

"Please let me go," he begged through tears. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just don't hurt me..." 

"Too late for that, baby," she cooed. "I've already made up my mind. And you _know_ I never change my mind." 

Liz addressed the tray of nick nacks, grabbing a squishy cylinder. Jon, being the innocent boy he was, didn't recognize what it was and worried that it was some type of tool for torture. 

"Relax," Liz said, grabbing the hem of the younger man's boxers and pulling them down his thighs. She grabbed a bottle and poured some lube onto his stiffening cock, giving it a few strokes for good measure. Jon tried to resist moaning, desperate to hold onto his last shreds of dignity. Though, Liz had already decided that she would carefully strip him of any last bits of humanity by the end of tonight. 

Jon couldn't hold back his moan when Liz slid the fleshlight onto his cock. She gave him an evil smirk and began moving the toy, twisting ever so slightly each time she pulled it back up. It squeezed his cock tightly with every stroke, and he bit his lip to hide his noises. 

"L-Liz--" 

"Ah-ah!" she scolded. "It's _Mistress_ , remember?" 

"M... Mistress," Jon muttered under his breath. 

"Louder," she demanded, squeezing the boy's cock tighter. 

" _M-Mistress_! Ahh.." he moaned out, trying to pull away from her rough touching. 

She loosened up on him a bit as a reward for his cute moaning, though the boy still felt quite overwhelmed with this warm feeling in his gut. 

"Please..." he whispered, subtly bucking up into the toy. He couldn't help himself, it felt too fucking good. 

"What a slut," Liz commented. Her hand sped up on the young man's cock, and she ate up every whimper and moan it elicited from him. 

Finally, Jon tensed and shook, moaning out as his cum shot deep into the fleshlight. He whimpered pathetically as his cock pulsed inside the softness of the toy. 

Just as soon as he started to relax, Liz started moving the toy again. It got a sharp gasp from Jon. 

"Stop! Ah--That hurts! Mistress, _please_!" he whined, trying to squirm as his overly sensitive cock was tortured by constant stimulation. 

Liz smirked at Jon's whimpering and pulled the toy off of him. The boy slumped and sighed in relief, his cock still throbbing.

"A-Are you gonna let me go now?" he asked dumbly. That hope vanished when Liz picked up a hammer from the tray of tools. 

"We still have plenty to do," she assured him, patting the hammer into her palm. Jon had never seen her look so menacing. 

"Liz--" 

The hammer came down onto his fingers, which were sprawled out against the arm of the chair he was tied to. He let out a scream and hid his fingers in a fist, trembling in pain. 

" _What_ did I tell you? You call me Mistress." 

"Y-Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry," he sniffled out. 

She grasped at his hand to uncurl his fingers out from under the safety his palm. He resisted, but his hand was too weak from the first hit. 

"Don't! Mistress, please don't!" 

She lifted the hammer high and Jon yelled out " _PLEASE!_ " as it came down onto his bruised fingers full-force. He screamed as he felt his bones crack apart. Jon gasped in shock and tears automatically found their way down his cheeks. 

He looked down at his mangled fingers and sobbed. They were bent in impossible ways, and turning a deep purple. It felt like pain was just throbbing through his hand with the pace of his heartbeat, stinging right at the core. 

"Aww, poor baby," Liz cooed, pressing a few kisses to Jon's salty cheeks. "That's just what you get for disobeying your mistress. You understand, right?" 

"A-Ah.. Y-Yes--Yes, M-M.. Mis-Mistress..." he choked out through his tears. 

"That's a good boy..." 

Liz ran a hand through his soft hair as he sniffled. She bent to give him a kiss on the lips; Jon's _first_ kiss. Even after what she's done so far, he still had innocence left. And that was a big no-no. 

Her hand slid from his hair and down his chest, fingers passing by his perky nipples again. She teased them for a moment before continuing on, this time not stopping at Jon's cock. Her fingers continued on their path lower, until they reached his perineum. 

Jon shuffled uncomfortably when he felt pressure being placed there, new to that feeling entirely. He had jacked off before, sure, but he had never touched that part. 

Then, Liz's fingers moved down to a place Jon most definitely had never touched. He tensed when he felt her pressing against his asshole, and he felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. 

"W-What are you doing there... Mistress?" 

"Oh, don't worry," Liz said. "It won't hurt too much. I'll even give you lube if you beg nicely." 

" _Lube_? But what would you need that for?" 

"For this," Liz said, the tip of her index finger pushing past his tight entrance. He gasped at the foreign feeling, and grimaced at the pain. 

"Stop! What the h-hell are you doing?!" 

Suddenly, Liz shoved her whole finger up inside Jon. He screamed out in response to this, ass clenching tightly around the intruding digit. 

"No! Please use lube, please use lube!!" 

Liz twisted her finger, eliciting a cry from the boy, before pulling it back out of him. He tried to close his legs, but they were tied too tightly to the chair, keeping them spread wide apart. 

Liz addressed her tray of fun things and grabbed a little bottle filled with clear liquid. She drizzled it onto two of her fingers and turned back to Jon. 

"I-I really don't like this.. Can't we just stop--" 

Liz used her dry hand to slap Jon hard across the face, which shut him up right away. She stuck her index back into its place, and though he whimpered, it didn't hurt quite as much this go. 

But when her middle finger pushed in to join, things got a lot more uncomfortable. Jon could feel his hole being stretched open. It felt gross and bizarre and wrong... Anything but pleasurable. He just wished this would stop, but he knew he couldn't ask. 

Jon squirmed and gasped as Liz worked her fingers in and out of his virgin ass, sending sensations through the boy he never even imagined before. He hated this so much, he'd never been so humiliated in his life, and that's saying a lot. 

"Miss...tress? Please... I d-don't want this," he pleaded. 

"This isn't about what _you_ want, bitch." She shoved a third finger into him in one plunge, and he cried out as he felt his ass stretch around it. He felt tears returning to his eyes, his entire frame shaking in a mix of fear, shame, and pain. 

"N-No more! Please! I can't take anymore." 

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" She gripped his cock hard with her free hand, disregarding the bottle of lube entirely. "I'm going to whatever the fuck I want to you, Jon, and there is nothing you can do about it." 

Jon tensed as a fourth digit tried to make its way into him, his ass clenching harmfully tight upon the other three already violating him. After some struggle and whimpers, Liz managed to wriggle it all the way into his hole. She started fucking him up to all four knuckles, and he grimaced and moaned and cried at how bad--and how good--it felt. 

" _Please_ ," he sobbed, feeling as though he was being completely split open. 

"Aww, baby, does that hurt?" she pouted. 

"Y-Yes! Of course it hurts, y-you bitch!" 

Liz froze for a moment, and Jon looked at her with a glint in his eye. She returned his gaze with fire in her eyes, and he felt his heart sink. 

"I-I--I'm sorry, Mistress! I-I didn't mean that, I'm so s--AHH!" 

He absolutely screamed when Liz's entire fist now was shoved up into him. She started wildly moving it inside him, all the way up to halfway up her forearm then back to her wrist. The boy sputtered out gibberish, getting out a few desperate "stop"s and "sorry"s that went ignored. At some point, cum suddenly shot out from Jon's cock. He didn't even process the orgasm through the extreme stimulation, but he heard Liz laughing. 

After a while, her wild thrusting slowed, and she pulled her hand back out of Jon's ass. It gaped open, dripping blood as the boy trembled and cried. She tsked and grabbed a cloth to wipe the blood from her hand, looking at the man with disgust. 

"You look like a pitiful fucking whore." 

A wicked smile spread across her face as she assessed her tray of fun things. 

"P-Please," Jon sobbed out, trembling all over, "no more of this... No more." 

"Oh, but I thought you wanted to have sex with me?" Liz accused. Jon shook his head wildly, trying to gain control over his tears. 

"I can't take anymore." The sentence sent a shiver through Liz, and she knew she couldn't hold herself back now. She grabbed a knife from the tray and ran her hand over the blade, buzzing with excitement. Jon tensed up as she turned to him with the knife in her hands, clearly sharp enough to cut through objects quite effortlessly. 

"Let's try something else, then," she said, the grin on her face widening at the fear in Jon's teary eyes. He was coated in sweat and cum, with some parts of him being bruised and others being bloody. She only wanted to hurt him more, and there was no reason for her not to. 

So she took the knife and pressed it against his stomach, which he sucked in as an attempt to get away from the sharp tip. She chuckled and lightly ran it up his rib cage and chest to rest at the space between his collar bones, all while he shook and whimpered with fear. 

"Are you going to kill m--AGH!!" 

He felt the knife dig into his flesh with a sudden thrust from Liz. He screamed as it trailed all the way down his sternum, ripping open the flesh there. In one steady motion, Liz had created a huge gash between Jon's pectorals, reaching down to the ends of his ribs. It split open, the torn skin and muscle bulging out as blood began to seep out from his veins. The boy shuddered and gasped when the knife re-entered him, this time stabbing into the left side of his stomach. It was dragged to the right side in a quick swoop, ripping open the flesh there. He screamed out in agony as he felt himself being torn apart. He could feel blood now streaming from the wound on his chest, and several organs were peeking out from the cut in his stomach. It looked like an overloaded water balloon; one poke and everything might just pop out all at once. But Liz couldn't have him die quite yet. She wanted one last thing. 

The boy spilled out pleas, mostly incomprehensible through his sobbing and screaming. It was music to Liz's ears, and she could feel herself throbbing with arousal. She held the bloodied knife loosely in her hand as she slipped herself out of her soaking wet panties, red and lacy to match her fancy dress. She climbed atop Jon, straddling him as she shoved the panties into his mouth, muffling some of his cries. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck while she sunk down onto him, letting out a moan while she took his entire length into her pussy in one go. 

" _Fuck_ ," she moaned, wasting no time as she began to ride his cock roughly. She could feel how much he was shaking, surely out of a mix of terror, pain, and pleasure. Though his guts were practically spilling out of him, he was still getting the first, and only, fuck of his life. And Liz was no stranger to sex. She knew just the right moves, keen of all the right spots, and she wasn't afraid to abuse the hell out of that power. Jon continued on sobbing as Liz lifted the knife to his neck. She grabbed a handful of his curly hair with her other hand, forcing his head back to expose his throat. He could see his Adam's apple bobbing along with his incessant bawling, and it only made her want to cut into it more. 

Jon screamed bloody murder into her panties, now soaked in his drool and tears, as he felt the tip of the blade enter into his neck, only a few inches deep. She moaned, watching the silver sink into his soft flesh while his cock simultaneously sunk into hers. She could feel she was on the edge of cumming; she just needed one more little push to get there. So she jammed the knife all the way in and slid it across his throat, cutting it open. It was split in two like a puppet's mouth, all his inner parts now open for anyone to see. She felt some kind of liquid flood into her, unsure if it was Jon's cum or urine in the excitement of it all, and felt her pussy pulse as she came so, so _fucking_ hard on the boy's cock. 

"O-Oh my _G-God_!" she moaned, gripping onto him as her body tensed and spasmed. She closely watched the delicious horror and pain on his face, finally grabbing the panty gag out of his mouth and tossing it onto the floor. He shook and sobbed, but she could see the difference this time. He wasn't just scared, he wasn't just hurt, he was _dying_. She bit her lip and reached down to touch her clit, still leaving his cock buried deep inside of her. She rubbed wildly, watching his face grow paler and paler as his crying grew weaker. 

"M--hg-h-Mis--ss," he gurgled out, choking on his own blood. "L-hng--L--Li--h-z...Ng..h..." 

She gasped and moaned, her second orgasm hitting her like a truck when she watched Jon go limp, the last bit of light disappearing from his eyes. She stared at his lifeless face with wide eyes as she finally got a chance to catch her breath, her heartbeat sounding like a drum in her chest. The woman felt a smile creep its way across her lips, and she pulled Jon in to place a kiss upon his dead lips, only now noticing that he had been biting down so hard onto her underwear that his teeth were bloody, some even _cracked_. Shuddering, Liz lifted herself off of him and gave his cheek a light pat before slipping away. 

Leaving the boy very much nude and very much dead, Liz figured she was ready to go back home and enjoy a good night's sleep. 


End file.
